Living On a Prayer
by BreeSkellington
Summary: Shiro and Ichigo disappeared after they witnessed their mother's death, taking up a life of crime to survive. Years later, they're found prostituting and doing drugs. When they return home, the boys are shells of who they used to be and Isshin does the only thing he thinks will help his sons: he sends them to Kisuke Urahara, a man who specializes in severely traumatized kids.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Every aspect of this universe (National Agency) belongs to phoenixreal- a talented writer whose novel (Sins of the Father) can be found under the 'Bleach' category. _

_I take credit only for the story told below and express great gratitude to the author who allowed me to use their setting and universe. Thank you._

_Also, this is a rated M fic for a reason. There will be graphic situations displayed that will not be fit for those of you who are not prepared for it, so I will give you fair warning:_

_Rape, Murder, Child Molestation, Drugs, Prostitution, and any other crimes that will be listed in this fanfiction are no joke to me. I use them in this fanfiction as an artist with no connection. If you are upset easily when faced with these issues, please do not read._

_Again, I'd like to stress that the situations listed here are no joke- they are real and in our society today. Please do not think I am making light of them._

_If you are still here for the fanfiction, read on._

* * *

**Chapter One: A Day In The Life of Ichigo and Shirosaki**

* * *

**Ichigo's Point of View**

We've always been together. Just the two of us with our hands clasped in brotherly affection. In a world when there are lives stolen in the blink of an eye, we would face them together, with the same expressions tight on our faces. My brother and I may be different, but we are one.

Shiro was born two minutes before me, and he still brags that he had to fight for that spot. When he graced the world, he came out swinging his fists in rebellious revolution. He claims that the reason he was born Albino was because the coloring was too scared of him. For the first years of our lives, I believed him. My brother, Shiro, is an embodiment of "never-surrender".

I, however, brought a more simple approach to the world. Growing up with a constant smile and gentle eyes. Most told me that those girlish attributes were the only thing that made me look different from Shiro.

The lines on his face were from scowling while mine were from smiling. But this was simply one little aspect. We were opposites- a wild spirit next to a domestic one. I was a delicate little angel while Shiro was the devil with pop rockets in his hands.

But despite all of our many differences, we are still one entity. We fought this argument with countless people many times (Shiro with his fists and me using my voice). It was understandable that they wouldn't comprehend our connection. Shiro and I... we were simply different than everyone else.

The only one who understood us was our mother.

"Well of course you belong together!" she'd always exclaim. "You grew up in the same womb! I should know- I'm your mother!"

Masaki Kurosaki... the woman who backed us up on every aspect of our lives. When the world showed us its back, mother was there to pick us up and wipe away our tears. We knew she couldn't understand us, but that didn't change the fact that she loved us. And we thanked her everyday for that love. Until she was taken away.

"Ichigo?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over my shoulder at Shiro.

Our small, one-bedroom apartment was broken and run-down with graffiti caked over the walls. We called it home simply because it was affordable and easy to live in. The neighbors and their secrecy only made it easier to keep our privacy; Just the way we liked it.

Shiro and I's bedroom was the same as the rest of the apartment. The wallpaper was a nasty brown with mold on the corners and the hardwood floor was always freezing to the touch due to our lack of air conditioning. The room itself was small, only able to fit our bed and a single dresser.

But still, home was wherever Shiro went. And he was here with me now.

"Ichi? Are you in there?"

I looked at Shiro's face while yawning. We were in the bed, naked as the day we were born. He didn't bother covering himself before pulling me closer to his side with a sour expression.

"You had another nightmare?"

I nodded, not answering to the sound of his gruff and naturally sarcastic voice. His arms tightened around me and I let my eyes lower, relishing in my twin's embrace.

"Ichi, you can tell me about it. I'll listen, baby brother," he whispered, kissing my forehead lightly.

I snuggled deep into his chest. "I know you will. But I don't want to talk. I want you to hold me."

He chuckled, the vibration echoing on my face while he pulled me down onto the bed. He tucked me into his side as we laid down, flat on his back with me curled like a kitten to his side. His right arm acted as a pillow while his left hand encompassed mine, which was laying on his stomach.

"You're like a little kid the way you always want to cuddle," he chuckled.

"So? I like how warm you always are."

"I'm only warm because you keep me that way."

"That's because you're so soft."

"... Ichi, is that a fat joke?"

I nearly giggled at the seriousness in his voice, but stopped when the telephone next to our bed rang. With a sigh, both me and Shiro sat up while he reached for the phone, knowing full well who was calling.

"Hello?" he practically growled into the phone. A few second passed before, "What's up, daddy?" I smiled when he said that. Coyote Starrk- the man who treated us like his own children. "No! He will not spend the night with that asshole!"..."I don't care! Ichi's my brother, and he belong with me! Tell Aizen to keep his dick to himself and find a new playmate, because my brother's not interested!"..."Go ahead and try!"..."Well, Ulquiorra can kiss my ass!"..."Shut up, bastard!"

Obviously, the conversation was getting out of hand, so I grabbed the phone from my seething twin and put it to my face while Shiro grumbled, crossing his arms. "Hello? Daddy?"

Coyote Starrk, a laze of a man with no drive to do anything, only showed real interest in me, my brother, and his sister Lilynette. But even he had a job under Aizen, and didn't have a choice but to do his bidding. Even so, it was usually Daddy who called us.

"Ichi? Aizen says he wants you for a night. You know I don't have a say in this, so please don't blow up like Shiro."

I smiled. "You know I have better control over my temper than Shiro. I have to work tonight, but I'll be ready to come to the office by ten thirty."

He sighed. "I'll hold him off until then. Just be careful, Ichigo. And keep Shiro out of trouble, too. I know he has to work tonight, as well."

"Alright then. Talk to you later, Daddy."

"I'll see you later, Ichigo," he repeated. Then, there was a rustling on the other line. "Hey! Don't bite me there! You never bite a man there, Lilynette!"

I laughed lightly. "Bye bye, Daddy. Say hi to Auntie when she stops biting."

Shiro took the phone from me and put it on the hook before kissing my shoulder. We shared smiles before getting up and looking at the clock on the wall opposite of the bed.

"It's already three o' clock. When do you have to get to work, Ichi?"

I sighed. "Just a couple minutes before I have to get ready."

Shiro nodded. "And I have a fight tonight at seven. I guess we'll both have big schedules."

"And I have to spend the night with Aizen, so..."

He growled before pulling me into his chest. I sighed but allowed him his comfort. It was no secret that my twin hated Sosuke Aizen, the leader of the biggest crime organization in the world called Espada, but Shiro wasn't the only one who hated the world's most successful criminal.

Espada was the name of Sosuke Aizen's perfect crime organization. Simply put, the Espada are ten individuals in charge of different types of crime, all working together under Aizen. Nobody was safe from his reach, even my brother and me.

Shiro worked for Yammy Llargo, the Zero Espada, who controlled underground fighting. I worked for Nnoitra Gilga, the Fifth Espada, in charge of human trafficking and prostitution. How we got involved is a long and painful story.

But we weren't some normal teens under Aizen's thumb. Shiro was in training for a spot in the Espadas. And I was Sosuke Aizen's beloved pet.

"A pet," I snorted to myself. "That's what I am..."

Shiro's arms tightened around me. "If you're a pet, then I want to be one, too."

The endearment warmed me, and I leaned against my twin. "Thank you, big brother."

"No problem, baby brother. You know I would do anything for you."

* * *

Nnoitra Gilga, my beanpole of a boss, was waiting for me when Shiro dropped me off at the club I worked called "Heaven". If anyone knew about the club, it was heaven for the clients and hell for the workers.

Nnoitra was the Fifth Espada, tall, thin, but unmistakable strong. He acted as the owner of the club and usually stayed there from opening to closing. He was as cruel as Aizen, but easier to handle and toned down his natural cruelty when dealing with his employees.

"Hey, boss," I said to him when I walked in.

Heaven was a fifties-styled club with deep red everywhere and classic gold lighting. The nightclub was big enough for a bar in the corner, tables littering the ground, and a stage where the dancers showed themselves off. To the right of the club were individual rooms called "Nirvana".

The way Heaven worked was simple: the dancers go up and move around to a song. Then, people bid on that dancer. Afterward, the highest bidder gets to spend the rest of the night with that dancer. Heaven was a playground for the rich. The club hadn't opened up yet, so all of the employees, or "Angels", were getting to work at around that time.

I'm not boastful, but I'm the most paid Angel in the club. It was most likely due to my lithe and girlish figure, and the orange hair on top of my head helped.

Nnoitra was sitting at the bar when I walked in, Angels by his side serving him drinks. He smirked when he saw me- the same facial expression he gave me every time I was around him.

"Ichi, my most beautiful strawberry angel. Come over here and sit on my lap," he ordered in an oily voice, patting his knees.

I obeyed, watching as he shooed off the other dancers for me to have enough room. When I was close enough to him, Nnoitra grabbed my waist and gripped my hips as he pulled me against his chest, my back against him.

I stayed still as Nnoitra chuckled lowly, hands reaching around and rubbing against my crotch. I sighed at the feeling, the fight having left me years ago, leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes at the sensation.

He licked my neck with a growl. "Do you like this, Ichigo? Do you like it when I touch you?"

I mewed at the feeling of his hand kneading my dick. "Y-yes, boss."

He bit down lightly on my shoulder before reaching into my pants and gripping the shaft of my cock, running up and down. I stood at attention through my jeans, having learned early on to let Nnoitra have his fun.

"Ichi," he moaned at the sight of me. "Let me hear you."

My back arched as he expertly pulled at my dick. "A-ah! Boss!"

"You're so sexy, angel. Want me to finish you off?"

I gasped and shook my head. "I-I have to w-work, boss!"

He sighed and pulled his hand away. I almost whined at the loss of contact, but inwardly smiled.

Nnoitra kissed my mouth harshly, moaning and tilting me up. I breathed harshly when he let go, slumping against his chest. He started laughing.

"Aizen's little pet. He lets us fuck you, but for how long? When will he get greedy?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

He continued chuckling, looking down at me with a glint in his eyes. "He's going to become very selfish with you soon."

"Why would he want me? I already spend some nights with him. Isn't that enough?"

Nnoitra blinked at me in surprise before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. "Oh, Ichigo. You have no idea how beautiful you are. Sex will only satisfy us for so long. And Aizen's the boss. He gets first serve."

"O-okay," I stuttered, still not following the conversation.

He smirked and grabbed my waist, leading me away from the bar and towards the employees room.

"You have a big night tonight," he said as we entered the back room where all the Angels got ready.

I looked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "The mayor reserved you for tonight, and he's one hell of a sick fuck. But if he gets to be too much, just tell me and I'll have him removed."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay boss."

The rest of the Angels watched the boss leave, waving or calling out their goodbyes before turning back around and getting ready. I smiled at a few who greeted me before making my way to my own vanity.

The back room was a storage-like space that was big enough for the fourteen dancers to get ready at their own stations. Each station was a white vanity with light bulbs around it, filled with makeup and hair products.

I sat down and began prepping myself, powdering my face before adding silver eyeliner on top and black eyeliner on my bottom waterline. With sparkling powder, I added the glitter all of myself before styling my hair to be "just-out-of-bed" messy. Then, I got into my outfit.

Each Angel's outfit was handpicked for them specifically. Mine was a white g-string, a white vest, white fingerless gloves, and a pair of fluffy white boots. When I was happy with my look, I left my vanity and peeked behind the door to the stage.

The club was full of life, and I could see my client in the back. Since reserved Angels go on first, I lined up behind the door, closing it with a huff.

"I hope Shiro's doing okay," I whispered to myself, thinking about my albino twin who was, without a doubt, getting ready for his fight.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

Shiro Kurosaki was, in fact, very ready for his fight. After so long of dealing with his twin's submissive nature, he was ready to duke it out with an opponent. He stretched, looking around his training room.

Yammy Llargo was the owner of the underground fighting club "Animals". He employed only the best to fight under him, and that meant Shiro, whose swift and strong nature earned him the name "Zangetsu".

Shiro was in the back of the club, in a room designated to him to prep him for his fight. He was hitting the punching back harshly, picturing Aizen's face as his fists dealt his anger for him. The door to the room opened, revealing the boss himself.

Yammy Llargo was the largest Espada, with dark skin and a bald head. His muscles were as big as Shiro's body. The monstrous man owned almost every fighting club in Japan, but set base at Animals.

"You almost ready?"

Shiro wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yeah, yeah. Just get me up in the ring. Who am I up against?"

Yammy snorted. "Some kid from Naruki City that thinks he can beat a champion like you. But keep it short. Dordonii fights after you and you know how much the crowd loves his antics."

Shiro snorted. "That prancing he does? What kind of fighting is that?"

Yammy shrugged. "Beats me. But get ready. Five minutes."

Shiro watched as the giant of a man left the room before sighing and leaning against the wall. It was no surprise that Yammy didn't want to talk about Shiro's possible promotion. He would be losing a great fighter if Shiro moved up.

You see, Aizen had recently offered Shiro a position as the assassin division's associate. He would be prepped and mentored by the assassin's division leader, Ulquiorra Cifer, but it was still a huge step.

Shiro ran a hand over his face at the multiple possibilities that could come up for him if he was to accept the job. His employer wouldn't be that bad. Ulquiorra may be an apathetic emo boy, but he minded himself and was respectful enough. The pay was amazing and the housing was good as well.

But the problem was the reason behind the offer.

Shiro knew that Aizen and some of his Espada were obsessed with his little brother. Who wouldn't be? Ichigo was a naive, adorable, kind, loveable little kitten. But moving up in the underground world would mean that Ichigo would have to spend more time with Aizen. And Shiro detested that idea.

Shiro tightened his fists and punched the bag. "Aizen, you bastard. Why can't you just leave Ichi alone?"

The mere thought of his little brother screaming and writhing underneath that monster of a man made Shiro's blood boil, and he continued his assault until the door opened, revealing Yammy.

"You're on, Zangetsu. Don't disappoint the crowd. Beat that worm to a pulp!"

Shiro grit his teeth and punched his hands together. "No problem."

The kid didn't know what hit him when Shiro stepped into the ring. All of his hatred for Aizen went into that fight, and he left behind a bloody, broken body.

Shiro wanted to feel bad about hurting the kid, but that wasn't the way of the world he lived in. In the world he lived in, life was cruel and people got hurt. He knew that first hand. And it was too late for him and his little brother.

"It's too late for us, Ichi," he whispered into his hands as he ran them over his face- something he did only when he felt completely hopeless.

And he seemed to be doing it a lot nowadays.

* * *

Shiro, after being finished with his fights, wandered down the streets of his city before stopping in front of his brother's workplace. It was ten thirty- the end of Ichigo's shift. When the doors opened, Shiro nearly growled at the sight of his bruised baby brother.

The Albino rushed forward, gripping his brother around the shoulders before letting go when Ichigo yelped. "What the hell happened?" Shiro demanded.

Ichigo looked away. "You know... I just had a rough client is all."

Shiro snarled. "Those bastards! Nnoitra let this happen to you!?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I didn't tell him. He didn't see when I left the back rooms."

The white twin hugged his brother around the waist, feeling more of a failure than he usually did. His baby brother, the only thing in the world that gave him a reason to exist, was hurt because he was too weak to get them away from Aizen's clutches. It nearly broke him down when he saw his brother like this.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ichi," he whispered, burying his face into Ichigo's orange hair.

Ichigo pet his brother's head affectionately, having heard all of this long ago and many times before. "I'm alright, big brother. No long term damage done."

"That doesn't matter! This is my fault! This is all my fault!" he screamed into Ichigo's neck, placing soft butterfly kisses while muttering "Sorry" over and over again until Ichigo sighed.

"You need a fix?" he asked quietly.

Shiro nodded without making a sound. Ichigo smiled and linked his fingers with Shiro before the two walked away from the club. They continued down the road before Shiro hailed a tazi, ordering the driver to take them to another known Espada factory.

The Seventh Espada was named Zommari Rureaux and in charge of Drug Distribution. He owned several factories that were under the guise of "toy makers". Instead, the warehouses were designed purely for the perfect substances. And they got away with it because his warehouses were placed in convenient locations away from the long arm of the law.

Shiro and Ichigo stopped a warehouse that looked like a simple toy making company, making their way in. They were stopped at the door by guards, but explained their names and why they were their. Everybody knew Aizen's favorite pet and his brother, so they let them in.

Shiro led his baby brother past the separate labs where the drugs were being made in the badly lit warehouse, walking straight into Zommari's office. The brute of a man didn't even look up from his meditating.

"Yes?" he simply asked.

"Ichi and I want a fix."

Zommari opened a single eye to look at them. "And how will you pay?"

Shiro snorted. "You know Aizen made everything free to us. We just want one fix each. Hand it over and we'll be out of here soon."

The dark skinned man nodded before reaching into his desk and pulling out two black bags and handing them to his customers. Shiro smirked down at the bags before putting them in his pocket and leaving, grabbing his brother and pulling him away.

"U-uh! Thank you!" Ichigo cried before the door was closed.

Zommari smiled at the orange-haired boy's politeness before returning to his meditating, going to the depths of his mind to find new ways of making more money.

* * *

Espada Enterprises- a multimillion dollar company under the act of several different types of entrepreneurship. The tall skyscraper was Aizen's base of operations, reaching an astonishing seventy-floors high off the ground.

Shiro led his shivering brother inside, fighting off the echoes of pleasure himself as he clutched his baby brother to his chest. He led the orange-haired mess inside, past the receptionist who already knew who they were. The brothers made their way up the many floors by elevator, gasping and panting from their newfound high.

"I-Ichi, I'm really feeling it... t-t-tonight," Shiro gasped, rocking back on his feet.

"D-do you think... Ai-Aizen will be m-mad at me?" Ichigo whispered, leaning against his brother in a heap.

Shiro chuckled. "Let's hope the f-fucker's... angry..." his head dropped as he started to doze off- effect of the heroin they'd just injected.

Ichigo raked his fingernails up and down his twin's chest. "Wake up... Shiro!"

Both twins giggled as they came to a stop, coming out of the elevator to face another receptionist- one who knew their faces by heart. They greeted her with giggles, causing the woman to watch them with wide eyes, knowing the effects of the drug by heart.

"Mr. Kurosaki!' she scolded. "You both know how much Aizen detests you two using!"

"Th-then why'd he ma-ma-make ….it free?" Shiro scrambled, kissing his baby brother on the lips with a sigh. "You be c-careful, Ichi, o-o-okay?"

The orangette nodded, kissing back. "Okay, Sh-Shiro."

The Albino scowled as he watched his brother walk through the double doors leading to Aizen's office. He nearly ran after his brother before realizing that he had to set up a time with Ulquiorra about lessons for his possible promotion.

Ichigo stumbled into the office and nearly gasped at the pretty sight of the view. Aizen's top-floor office was a large room with soft white carpetting, a huge desk in the center, a stereo system on the walls, a bar on the other wal, a couple of bookcases, and a large window that circled around, showing off the city below.

Ichigo squealed with delight before running to the window, putting both hands on it as he viewed the sight below. He giggled at the moving cars, leaning against the glass.

There was a chuckled behind him, and Ichigo turned around to see Aizen filling up a glass at the bar. He gasped at the sight of his boss's boss before straightening up, feeling the effect of the heroin tenfold.

"H-hi, Aizen..." he stuttered.

The man across from his sighed when he noticed Ichigo's state. "Did you decide to get high before our visit, my beloved little strawberry? You know how I hate that."

Ichigo swallowed. "Sorry... I j-just needed a f-f-fix."

Aizen smirked and set down his glass, walking up to Ichigo with slow, steady steps. Ichigo, intimidated, backed up until his back was against the glass, gasping as Aizen put two hands on either side of the frightened orangette.

"Ichigo, my lovely strawberry," Aizen whispered, leaning down to massage Ichigo's lips with his own. "You know how I hate your addiction. Show up like this again and I'll cut you off."

"N-NO!" Ichigo yelled, not even startling Aizen.

The man nearly growled. "Ichigo, you're devotion to that drug is almost as bad as your love for that albino beast of a brother."

The orangette slouched against the glass, shaking his head. "Sh-Shiro's... my brother! The... other h-half of m-my soul."

Aizen felt red hot rage course through him. With a scream, Ichigo was lifted into the air and thrown onto the desk with a crash, yelping as he hit the hard wood. The orange-haired boy didn't even have a second to catch his breath before Aizen was upon him, ripping at both of their clothes in blind fury.

"St-STOP!" Ichigo screamed, pushing at Aizen's groping hands.

Aizen growled. "Don't try to stop me, strawberry! I'm angry right now, and I need your body!"

This didn't stop Ichigo from writhing around, trying desperately to be rid of Sosuke's hands all over his body. The constant sucking of his skin near sensitive places made him feel weak and disgusting.

Aizen growled at Ichigo's resolve to get away and hit his strawberry in the right cheek, earning a yelp. Ichigo held the spot where Aizen punched him and looked up at the man who controlled his life.

Aizen snarled. "You are mine, Ichigo Kurosaki. You belong to me and only me. Every decision you make will go through me first, and you will never leave my side! From this day forward, you do as I say!"

Ichigo shakily watched with wide eyes as Aizen released him and got into a sitting position on the desk, looking down at the ground with hopeless eyes.

"Well?" Aizen said calmly, retaining his attitude.

Ichigo sighed and looked up with defeated eyes. "What do you want me to do today, master?"

Aizen smirked and kissed Ichigo affectionately. "That's a good strawberry. You're mine, Ichigo. And I love you."

Ichigo looked away, cringing at the feeling of hands all over his body. But he didn't fight again, the resolve leaving his body.

_Is this my fate? _He thought. _I'm just a pet, then?_

_There is no hope left in me._

* * *

**There's Chapter One For You!**

**Comment and tell me what you thought about it!**

**Remember that the idea for Espada Divisoins and the National Agency are not mine!**

**They Belong to PhoenixReal, the amazing author who allowed me to use them!**

**Please go read her bleach fanfic, ****Sins of the Father**** right now!**

**I'll have another chapter for you up in no time! So hang tight!**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Every aspect of this universe (National Agency) belongs to phoenixreal- a talented writer whose novel (Sins of the Father) can be found under the 'Bleach' category. _

_I take credit only for the story told below and express great gratitude to the author who allowed me to use their setting and universe. Thank you._

_Also, this is a rated M fic for a reason. There will be graphic situations displayed that will not be fit for those of you who are not prepared for it, so I will give you fair warning:_

_Rape, Murder, Child Molestation, Drugs, Prostitution, and any other crimes that will be listed in this fanfiction are no joke to me. I use them in this fanfiction as an artist with no connection. If you are upset easily when faced with these issues, please do not read._

_Again, I'd like to stress that the situations listed here are no joke- they are real and in our society today. Please do not think I am making light of them._

_If you are still here for the fanfiction, read on._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Adventures of Two Sordid Nobodies**

* * *

**(Insert Flashback)**

_Masaki Kurosaki held her baby boys' hands as she led them through the park with a wide smile on her face. The expression was one of familiarity, as Masaki was usually smiling to herself. Though most would call it weird, it was one of the most beautiful things about the woman- her ability to smile._

_Her twin boys stood by her side, one on either. Shiro, the albino and more aggressive of the twin, was protectively holding onto his mom's soft pant leg, eyes glaring out into the distance. Shiro's twin, Ichigo, a gentle boy prone to crying, was practically hugging her hand, occasionally drawing it up and petting his own head with it._

_Masaki loved that variety of her children, and vowed that, if it was up to her, their individuality would never change. _

_Everyone always asked how she could keep up with the ever-interesting relationship between Ichigo and Shiro. The boy were practically extra appendages of each other. One could not live without the other. And the woman was always quick to defend her boys. _

"_So what if they're different?" she'd say. "I want my boys to grow up with someone who will never hurt or betray them!"_

_Masaki squeezed the hands of her young ones, smiling down at their unique faces before pulling out her phone and pressing buttons, calling her beloved husband, Isshin._

"_IS THAT YOU MY BEAUTIFULLY WONDERFUL WIFE MASAKI!?"_

_The woman laughed at the enthusiasm in her husbands voice before answering. "Yes it is. I have Ichigo and Shiro with me. They've finished Karate Class and we're coming home. I'll be picking up dinner on the way!"_

"_OH, YOU ARE THE BEST WIFE A MAN COULD HOPE FOR, MASAKI! MARRY ME ALL OVER AGAIN!"_

_Masaki laughed. "Of course, my love." She then hung up._

_The boys at her sides looked at each other: Shiro had an expression of ashamed disdain at his father, and Ichigo was smiling awkwardly at the rising embarrassment. Masaki laughed again, this time louder, and Shiro immediately tensed when he heard a response to her laughter in the form of approaching footsteps._

"_Mommy," Shiro said quietly, tugging on her hand._

_Mother Bear turned on, and Masaki immediately looked around, noticing the approaching figures of people. Recognizing the tactics they used, she knew that they would not be able to escape this easily. Her and her children were surrounded._

"_...mommy," Ichigo whispered, and Shiro let go of his mother's hand to encase his little brother in a protective hug, kissing the side of his neck softly._

_Masaki watched with both proud and anxious eyes as they moved themselves behind her, Shiro knowing instinctively to protect Ichigo at all costs. Masaki let them be to take the time to assess the situation._

"_There are seven," she whispered to herself. "Three in front and four in back. The canal is on the left and a string of stores are on the left. Behind us is the bridge. In front of us is a larger park with innocent civilians. No doubt, reinforcements will be waiting even if I manage to get us out of this."_

"_Talking to yourself, Masaki Kurosaki?" an oily voice drew out._

_Everyone turned behind them to see a man wearing an all-black suit with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. The man was grinning ear to ear and resembled, both physically and over-all, the devil. _

_Ichigo shivered, causing Shiro to tighten his hold and glare that the man who was causing his little brother distress._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" Masaki growled._

_The man stepped forward. "You obviously don't know me, so I'll just cut to the chase. That husband of yours was in league with the National Agency when I got arrested. He's the reason I was in jail. I'm ready to repay that debt."_

_Masaki's gaze hardened. "I don't know what you're talking about. My husband is a doctor who owns a small clinic."_

_The man's eyes flashed. "Don't patronize me, you stupid bitch! I am Grand Fisher! Head of the Yakuza's Hollow Branch! And I will get my revenge!" In one second, he had pulled out a gun and was pointing it was Masaki._

_She shivered and looked down at her kids before returning the stare with her own pleading one. "Please, don't hurt my children. They're just boys!"_

"_Mommy!" Ichigo whined._

_Shiro pet his brother's head, placing kisses over his eyelids. "It'll be okay, Ichi."_

_His eyes flashed over Shiro and Ichigo, suddenly becoming different. There was a strange gleam in them as he memorized every crevice of their bodies that he could see. He suddenly smirked, licking his lips._

"_They sure are pretty- especially that orange haired one." he pulled back his hand. "I'll tell you what- you hand over those beautiful babies you got their, and I won't kill you. I'll just take them and make them the best little toys a man could buy."_

_Shiro snarled while Ichigo cried._

_Masaki's eyes flashed. "You bastards won't lay a hand on them!"_

_Grand Fisher locked his gaze on her again, smirking. "You can't protect them if you're dead, Masaki Kurosaki."_

_Grand Fisher didn't spare a passing glance at the boys whose mother he was about to murder. He raised his hand, gun barrel pointed directly at Masaki. The sound of the bullet leaving the gun made the boys flinch and momentarily close their eyes._

_Then they opened them, Masaki was gone. No, she wasn't dead. She was physically gone._

_Even Grand Fisher was astonished. In the second he had closed his eyes to deliver the last smile that woman would see, she had disappeared, avoiding a gun shot to the face at point-blank range. _

"_Wha-"_

"_Boss! Up there!"_

_Everyone looked up just in time for Masaki to land a kicked to Grand Fisher's face. He hollared, hitting the ground harshly. Masaki took the oppurtunity and rushed the others knocking a few in the stomach or heads before turning to her children._

"_Shiro," she said. "Take Ichigo away! Run through the alleys and don't look back!"_

_The twins gasped looking at their mother in fear. Both six, they couldn't comprehend what was happening, no matter how older than their years that they were. They were still children being told to abandon her mother. _

_As the men started getting off the ground, now fueled by anger, Masaki grew desperate, kicking a few away as they lunged in order to make a path for her babies to run. Shiro, completely in awe of his mother's abilities, almost ignored the strong sense of protectiveness over his baby brother, but returned to twin-mode when he saw the men waking._

"_Come on, Ichi," he said simply, grabbing the orangette's hand to lead him away._

_The young sobbed. "No! Mommy!"_

_Masaki started crying as well as she saw her children run. "I love you..." The men saw her moment of weakness and pounced_

_The twins, in the shroud of alley darkness, stopped from their escape and turned around just in time to see their mother hit the ground, several of the men discarding their weapons in order to kick and hit her with crowbars and bats._

_Shiro turned them around, practically dragging his twin, who was crying and sobbing over the image of their fallen mom. The albino picked his twin up and pulled him into his arms, ignoring the protests and running off._

_Masaki watched her children go with what seemed to be relief. She sighed in contentment at the thought of her babies living, beginning to go numb to the pain of the Yakuza men who were beating her._

_Grand Fisher was the one who called them off, making them clear a path to the broken mother. He smirked at her beaten form and pulled out his gun, aiming it at her head. _

_And, had the swelling in Masaki's face not been so severe, she would've smiled._

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**Shiro's Point of View**

Ichigo and I were only six when our mother died, brutally ripped away from us in the prime of our childhood. The pain of having that other person- the one who would've stayed by our sides forever- was enough to send us over the edge.

That day, we disregarded our father and little sisters. We ignored the familiar pleas in our minds of our family to turn around and return to their waiting arms. We destroyed that bond that kept us by their sides because we knew that we were truly alone- the only two in our world.

I suppose that was when our obsession with each other began.

When I say obsession, I mean something completely different than the average "stalker-mode" love song. Ichigo and I weren't just brothers anymore. After that day, we became so much more. We were one human being ripped into two bodies; the soul of one trapped and kept away from the other half.

And we weren't just in love with each other- we were in love with the thought of our relationship. I refused to let anyone tell me that my bond with Ichigo was fake or unnatural. As we grew up, the dependency we shared grew with us, turning us into even more of outcasts.

The constant drive for each others' already drained undivided attention made us insane. I wanted Ichigo's every waking moment to be focused entirely on me. Ichigo himself was lost without his twin by his side. Our possessiveness was so critically dangerous, that we drowned in a place away from the outside world- a world we created inside of our minds that we called "Hollow Town".

But, more of those painful memories later.

In time, Ichigo's docility drew in every pervert from every dark corner of the earth, and I attracted the attention of the Espada. Eventually, we were so wrapped up in their web that we didn't know how to free ourselves.

That was around the time that two horrible things happened: 1.) I got offered a position in Espada, and 2.) Aizen became obsessed with my little Ichi.

Now, I'm sitting in our small apartment impatiently waiting for him to return from his night in Aizen's mind-torture. The fact that I watched him walk into Aizen's office makes it ten times harder to face him every morning afterward.

I'm a horrible excuse of a brother who lets his twin and other half get ruined and disgraced by a monster of a man.

"Ichigo, please," I begged into my hand that were covering my crying face. "Please forgive me, Ichi."

"There's nothing to forgive."

My head snapped up at the sound of his heavenly voice, drinking in his figure at the door. His usual soft expression was directed at me, warming my heart to the very depths. But just seeing Ichi wasn't enough to make sure he was safe. I needed to touch my little brother.

Immediately, I sprung up from the bed and ran to him, grabbing him into an embrace and kissing everywhere that my lips could find. I wanted to destroy every piece of evidence of the night before that Aizen had left me by covering it with my kisses.

I littered my lips all over him, starting at his own. I devoured his lips, sticking my tongue in his mouth to burn away Aizen's image. After that, I kissed down his jaw, coming around and covering his cheeks before moving on and leaving butterfly kisses on his eyes, nose, forehead and cheeks.

Ichigo was perfectly still as I assaulted Aizen's DNA, this being my usual reaction to his return. He allowed me to lather his neck with my tongue with a straight face, not even filching when I started licking his collar bone, pausing only to rip his disgusting shirt off his body.

"Shiro," he said quietly, but I didn't listen.

How could I have done this to Ichigo? He was the only pure light I could ever hope of finding in this world, and I knowingly sent him off to be destroyed, once again, by the man who held our lives in his hand. I was disgusting- a pig and monster.

"I-..." I started stuttering, pausing and leaning against him, burying my face into his neck and inhaling his scent. "I-... I-I'm so s-sorry, my beautiful, beloved baby brother."

He didn't answer vocally, but forgave me by simply kissed my head. In our relationship, kissing the forehead, for me, was an act of complete faith and loyalty. By kissing my forehead, Ichigo was forgiving me of my sins to him.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

He still didn't reply, grabbing my hand and leading me over to the bed before laying me down on my back and curling into my side. I cuddled him up, offering him the one thing that only I could provide.

I held my baby brother in the only human warmth he would ever receive in this world.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki put away his tools with a huff, slightly out of breath from his rambunctious patient, who was diligently trying to escape treatment for his numerous bruises. He sat back on his chair and smiled at the slightly exhausted teal-haired midget.

"That wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it Toshiro?" he asked happily.

Said preteen huffed. "You're lucky. I'm only doing this because Karin asked me to get treated and she told me you wouldn't tell the cops."

Isshin nodded. "Yes, of course. Don't worry about me telling the police about your father. But, I must recommend that you let me help you more often. It's obvious that the beatings are getting worse."

Toshiro snarled. "Don't talk down about my dad. He's going through a rough time at work right now. He'll be over these episodes soon enough."

Isshin sighed. "Whatever you say. I just don't want my future son-in-law to hurt any more than he has to."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. And Karin doesn't have to worry either."

The door to the small check-up room opened, revealing Isshin's daughters- Karin and Yuzu. The black haired girl walked to her boyfriend and hugged him around the shoulders tightly, lightly hitting his head while calling him and idiot. Toshiro, recognizing his girlfriend's worry, merely smiled and kissed her hand.

Isshin smiled at them before noticing another figure in the doorway. His eyes widened as he took in the person he was looking at. "Kisuke, my friend. It's nice to see you again!"

Kisuke Urahara smiled at his friend with a naturally mischievous glint in his eyes. "You as well, Isshin." He turned his attention to the boy sitting on the doctor's bed, protectively taking him in. "Those bruises look mighty serious, my young friend."

The teen blanched before turning to Isshin. "Who is this guy?"

Karin hugged his with a laugh. "That's Hat and Clogs. He works with the National Agency."

Toshiro Hitsugaya couldn't contain his glare. The National Agency was a world-wide organization that set up base in Japan, working to stop all of the underground crime in the world. They are set up into divisions of what they called Shinigami. Each division took care of a different type of crime.

He had heard that there were thirteen original divisions and a new fourteenth one. The fourteenth was set up by Kisuke Urahara, a man who specialized in helping distressed and abused children. He housed and taught them, offering them any help they needed.

But Toshiro refused any help. As much as he hated to admit how much it hurt, his drunken, abusive father needed him.

Kisuke smiled sadly when he noticed the glint in the teen's eyes before pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to Toshiro. The whitenette looked at the card in his hand and sighed.

Kisuke pet his shoulder. "You don't have to deal with him alone. Give me a call when you want some help."

Toshiro shrugged him off and got up from the bed, grabbing Karin and dragging her away. Isshin watched his daughter protectively follow her boyfriend with a kind, gentle, fatherly look in his eyes. Yuzu giggled before following them out, bidding his father and Kisuke goodbye.

Kisuke watched them leave with a sigh. "He'll be a hard one, Isshin."

"Yes, I know. But he's strong. I have no doubt that he'll accept help when he knows he needs it."

"That's good to hear." Kisuke suddenly got serious. "But I'm not here for small talk."

Isshin looked up. "Then what's this about, old friend?"

"I think I've found them, Isshin."

His friend's head popped up to snarl at him. "YOU WHAT!? WHY AREN'T THEY HERE!?"

Kisuke smiled reassuringly. "I've sent some of my Visored out to retrieve them. They'll be here in no time."

Isshin visibly relaxed. "You... you've found them. You found my sons."

Kisuke smiled. "Years ago, you came to me for the first time since graduating college and told me that they were missing. I vowed that I would find them. Did you ever doubt me?"

Isshin gasped. "Of course not. It's just... I was beginning to lose hope."

"Well, now you'll have them here soon enough. Your sons are returning home."

Isshin felt tears in his eyes. "I-I-I, can't... believe it."

Kisuke nodded. "I understand. But I have bad news."

Isshin became frantic. "What is it? You're mentioning bad news now!? What's wrong with them? Are they hurt?"

"... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"TELL ME NOW, KISUKE!"

Urahara sighed. "They're in league with Sosuke Aizen and his Espada."

"..." Isshin looked at him for a moment. "You mean... the one directly opposite of the National Agency. Why? How?

"I have sources that tell me Shiro's moved up in their ranks. And some inside operatives have informed me that Ichigo's... Ichigo's... God, Isshin, I don't know how to say this to you. So, don't shoot the messenger, okay?"

Isshin was white. "Shiro's an Espada? And Ichigo... what's wrong with Ichigo?"

Kisuke sighed. "Ichigo's a prostitute for hire working in a club called Heaven, owned by the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga."

Isshin went quiet, looking at his hands in disbelief. It was a whole nine years since he'd seen his sons, Ichigo and Shiro. The pain of losing them and his wife was nearly unbearable, the only source of living being the thought of them returning to him.

"Nine years," he whispered. "Nine years and they were all alone. I can't imagine what they felt, abandoned by the people that were supposed to help them." He looked up at Kisuke, who was surprised to see his friend crying. "How could I do this to them? My poor babies..."

Kisuke hugged his friend around the shoulders. "Don't blame yourself, my friend. I'll find them, and I'll bring them back to you. I promise."

"And when they return? How broken will they be?"

Kisuke sighed, feeling Isshin start to shake at the thought. "I don't know. Hopefully, we can piece them back together."

"I just want my babies back! Masaki, forgive me!"

* * *

**There's Chapter Two For You!**

**Comment and tell me what you thought about it!**

**Remember that the idea for Espada Divisors and the National Agency are not mine!**

**They Belong to PhoenixReal, the amazing author who allowed me to use them!**

**Please go read her bleach fanfic, ****Sins of the Father**** right now!**

**I'll have another chapter for you up in no time! So hang tight!**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Every aspect of this universe (National Agency) belongs to phoenixreal- a talented writer whose novel (Sins of the Father) can be found under the 'Bleach' category. _

_I take credit only for the story told below and express great gratitude to the author who allowed me to use their setting and universe. Thank you._

_Also, this is a rated M fic for a reason. There will be graphic situations displayed that will not be fit for those of you who are not prepared for it, so I will give you fair warning:_

_Rape, Murder, Child Molestation, Drugs, Prostitution, and any other crimes that will be listed in this fanfiction are no joke to me. I use them in this fanfiction as an artist with no connection. If you are upset easily when faced with these issues, please do not read._

_Again, I'd like to stress that the situations listed here are no joke- they are real and in our society today. Please do not think I am making light of them._

_If you are still here for the fanfiction, read on._

* * *

**Chapter Three : Living A Druggie Dream**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki held his twin and other half in his arms as they laid on their dirty mattress in utter bliss. Shiro, the eldest, allowed his brother to cuddle into his side with the foggiest of minds as they each took hits of the pipe that they shared.

"Ichi," Shiro whispered.

The youngest looked up from behind thick eyelashes. "Yes, Shiro?"

The albino hugged his brother tighter, grabbing the orangette's chin and tilting his head up. "I love you so much."

Ichigo smiled lovingly. "I know. I love you too, Shiro."

The white haired teen wasted no time in ravishing his brother's mouth, The younger moaned at the contact- both being completely starved for attention. They made out desperately on their bed, tangling their legs together while Shiro moved on top of his brother.

Shiro left Ichigo's bruised lips and descended to his neck, sucking and licking through every crevice. Ichigo moaned and kneaded his fingers through the pale white locks of his brother.

"Oh, Shiro," Ichigo moaned. "That's good."

Shiro smirked into his baby brother's neck before suddenly thrusting his hips forward, grinding their clothed erections together. Ichigo gasped and squealed like a girl and obediently grind back.

"Fuck, Ichi. I'm gonna explode if you keep doing that," Shiro groaned, biting down on Ichigo's neck.

"Shiro, you're so hot," Ichigo gasped. "You're on fire."

"That's right, baby brother. I'm only on fire for you."

With that, Shiro started to pull his brother's pants down, reaching down and grabbing a hold of his brother's shivering cock and stroking it with ease. Ichigo mewed like a kitten and grabbed at Shiro's back like he was a lifeline.

"God, you're so hot, Ichigo. Make that sound again."

Ichigo yieldingly yelped and arched his back as he reached a hand inside Shiro's boxers and grabbed the albino's weeping dick. The white-haired twin growled as his brother's soft hands stroked him into ecstasy.

The brothers continued to pleasure each other as the drug coursed through their system, making their minds into mush as they forgot the boundaries of blood-ties and relations. With heroine, being brothers didn't matter. All that mattered was each other and making each other feel good.

Ichigo and Shiro continued their assault on each other when there was suddenly a knock on their door.

"Hey!"

The brothers gasped and got off of the bed in a stumbling mess of zippers closing and pipe-stashing. The voice was Auntie Lilynette, no doubt. And if she was there than Coyote Starrk was with her.

Both of them hated it when the brothers did drugs.

"HEY! ARE MY BELOVED NEPHEWS IN THERE!?"

"Lilynette, don't yell. There are people in the apartments behind us."

"I'll do what I want, you damn sloth!" There was more banging on the front door. "I know that you're in there! Open up!"

"Lilynette, be patient." There was silence for a moment, then. "HEY! DON'T PUNCH ME THERE, LILYNETTE! YOU NEVER PUNCH A MAN IN THAT AREA OF HIS BODY! EVER!"

The small girl humphed. "Maybe if it weren't so small, I'd be able to find it."

Starrk sighed. "You're exhausting."

Shiro opened the door with a smirk. "You two done yet?"

Lilynette gasped and flung herself around Ichigo's shoulders, causing the boy to yelp and fall to the ground. Shiro instinctively went to help him, but was stopped by his brother's look of disapproval. The albino turned back to Starrk.

"'Sup, Pops?"

Starrk turned to Shiro was a small smile, but instantly stilled, suddenly silent. Lilynette herself had stopped snuggling Ichigo when she saw his face, and was now staring at him with the same foreboding silence.

"Boys," Starrk said in a low, threatening voice.

Ichigo yiped and got off of the ground to hide behind his brother, who was looking at the ground in shame.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?" Lilynette yelled, coming to stand in front of them with Starrk, who was shaking in rage.

"W-we-we were j-j-just..."

"YOU WERE JUST WHAT!?"

Ichigo jumped. "We... just needed... a pick-me-up...?"

Shiro moved in front of his brother protectively while Starrk grabbed a hold of his shirt, lifting him up to face him.

"What. The. Absolute. Fucking. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?"

Shiro sighed. "Ichigo already told you, Daddy. We needed a pick-me-up, so we went to Yammy and got a bundle."

Lilynette stepped forward and put her face next to Ichigo's. "And where is the rest of it?"

"A-All g-g-g-one.."

"ALL GONE!?" She screamed.

Starrk's eyes narrowed and he punched Shiro promptly in the face. The albino reeled back from the punch and hit the ground with force. Ichigo yelped and ran to his side immediately, putting his twin's head in his lap and petting the place that was starting to bruise.

Lilynette and Coyote looked at each other in worry, disdain, and anger. They were sure that the boys were getting clean. But it seemed that the two were slowly spiraling out of control. Once again, the twins were only thinking of themselves and each other.

"Do you know how much it hurts?" Lilynette asked.

Both boys looks up, surprised to see their Aunt crying. Starrk wrapped and arm around her and glared at the boys with tears in his own eyes.

"Au-Auntie... Daddy..." Ichigo reached out a hand to comfort his aunt, not leaving Shiro's side.

Lilynette hit his hand away. "Do you know how much it hurts to watch you two kill yourselves!? Do you realize that people love you enough to care!? Does anybody else exist in that fucked up world of yours!?"

Starrk sighed and picked up Lilynette from underneath her knees and behind her back. She sobbed into his chest while he turned and started walking out of the apartment, only stopping at the doorway.

"Aizen demands Ichigo to return to his place tonight. You both have the day off."

Lilynette looked up from her brother's chest. "W-we were g-gonna go out... and hang out w-with you t-two..."

Starrk sighed and started walking out, leaving the two boys alone with themselves as they watched their friends leave. Only when the two were out of sight that Shiro got up from the ground to close the door.

He turned back, expecting that his brother was already going into a fit. Sure enough, the orange-haired boy was sitting back with his mouth open, tears gathering in his chocolate-brown eyes.

The albino's heart shook when he thought about his brother crying, and he wanted to cry with him.

"Sh-Shiroo!" Ichigo wailed.

Shiro stared at his brother with sad eyes as the orangette cried on the floor, howling at the ceiling with tears streaming down his face. As if acting on instinct, the older leaned down and lifted his brother up into his arms like Starrk had just done to his younger sibling.

"It's alright, Ichi. You're okay, baby," he whispered, kissing his brother on the forehead as he led him into their bedroom.

Ichigo continued to cry, his voice carrying over the room like a sad song. Shiro laid down on the bed with Ichi still in his arms before settling in and bringing the younger closer to him.

Like several times before, Shiro held his baby brother while he cried. The two wore off the rest of their high with tears streaming down their faces.

* * *

Shinji Hirako was troubled.

The blonde-haired Visored had been assigned the task of bringing Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki home to their father, and he had already figured out where the boys were living. Outside of their apartment, Shinji and Hiyori Sarugaki, another Visored, were disguised as high schoolers stopping at a vendor to get some food.

Just moments earlier, an Espada- the FIRST to be exact- had just walked out with a younger Lilynette Gingerbuck in his arms. It was bad enough that Kisuke, Shinji's boss, had taken this job personally. Now he had to deal with Espada?

"Did you just see that?" Hiyori practically screamed. "THAT WAS THE FIRST ESPADA!"

Shinji punched her in the back of the head. "Don't go screaming it!"

She growled and got up, holding the back of her head, but held her tongue for the mission ahead. "How are we supposed to get them with the Espada running around everywhere?"

"We'll just have to wait it out," he said to himself. "They're bound to be alone sometime. And we can't be sure if they're alone now."

She nodded. "And we have to get them where no one will see."

"Yeah. So let's just sit tight and wait for a while. They're bound to cross an alleyway sometime. We'll grab them then."

Hiyori nodded at her partner and scratched her thigh with a bored expression. Shinji sighed at her obvious disrespect but let it slide.

But Espada... that was really annoying. Shinji Hirako was definitely troubled.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen was in the worst of moods. His beloved strawberry was taking his sweet time in returning to his side. The vein at the top of Aizen's head protruded as he glared at the stack of papers in front of him.

"Aizen-sama?"

Said boss looked up to see the Fourth Espada and Head of Assassination Bureau, Ulquiorra Cifer. The Espada was standing straightly with his ever-present emotionless face. Aizen leaned back in his chair, clouding his rage with a polite expression.

'What is it, Ulquiorra?"

The Assassin straightened. "Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki are outside. It seems that they were late because of some unfortunate events following Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck's visit to them."

Aizen's gaze narrowed. "And what would those unfortunate events happen to be?"

"It appears that the First Espada found the twins intoxicated and high upon their arrival."

Fists clenched abruptly. "I see."

"I assume that the twins will be punished."

"You assume correctly."

The Fourth Espada bowed lowly and excused himself. "I suppose I should send them in now? Or would Ichigo Kurosaki be enough?"

"I'd like to speak to both of them please," Aizen said, his voice hiding any and all implications of the anger he was hiding beneath his facade.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." With that, the Assassin turned on his heel and left.

Aizen leaned back on his chair, kneading his hands together and covering his mouth with a scowl. Though the criminal genius wouldn't show that emotion to anyone else, in his loneliness, Aizen was known to glare openly.

The front door to his office opened abruptly, revealing a very stoic Shiro and an adorably shivering Ichigo, who was hiding behind his older twin. Aizen nearly jumped at the taller albino who dared hide his strawberry from him, but contained the emotion.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki."

Shiro stiffened at the painfully polite tone while Ichigo only closed his eyes in preparation for some sort of punishment, making Aizen grin in self-satisfaction.

"'Sup?" Shiro said nonchalantly.

"Hello, Aizen," Ichigo greeted after his twin.

Aizen leaned back on his chair and wheeled it back a little before smirking at the orangette. "Ichigo, come sit here with me. I've missed you and you've kept me waiting."

The strawberry immediately started walking towards the monster obediently, but Shiro stepped in front of him promptly. Aizen raised an eyebrow in warning.

Shiro growled. "Ichigo's spends over half the week with you. He needs to spend time with me."

"A treasure like him could afford to spend less time with someone as destructive like you."

The albino scowled. "You son of a bitch. What a fucking hypocrite. You deal drugs and employ whores for a living! Ichigo's proof and that's no one's fault but yours."

Aizen's gaze sharpened. "As for my business, I'm a very powerful man and one that you don't want against you. I'd watch your mouth around me, Shiro Kurosaki. "

Ichigo cleared his throat. "It's alright, Shiro. Just head home. I'll see you tomorrow." The orangette made his way to Aizen, about to sit on the smirking man's lap before Shiro crossed over and grabbed his brother in a tight embrace.

Ichigo squeaked as Shiro put his head underneath a white chin. Ichigo's arms were practically trapped as Shiro held them inside the hug. In an act of disrespect, Shiro used one hand to lift Ichigo's head up before giving him a french kiss. Aizen glared at the twin's passionate kiss.

Shiro pulled away with a smirk. "Ichigo will be spending the day with me. You can contact him tomorrow."

And just when Aizen's patience was about to run out, the criminal genius pulled himself together and smirked widely, thinking of a perfect solution.

"Very well Shiro Kurosaki. You win this round. But Ichigo will be spending the next week with me alone. And any interference from you will resolve in my beautiful Strawberry receiving the brunt of my anger."

The albino narrowed his eyes and turned away, grabbing his little brother's hand and pulling the frightened teenager away from the smirking man. Aizen watched them leave with a far more sinister plan in his mind.

He reached down and pressed the button for the secretary's machine. "Please give me Ulquiorra Cifer."

The receptionist answered right away. "Yes sir. I'll send him in."

It was a matter of seconds before the Gothic assassin walked in to the office, his emotionless mug void as ever. The Espada stood in front of Aizen's chair with attentive eyes.

"You called for me?"

"I require your services."

The Espada straightened at the aspect of a new mission. "And who will my target be?"

Aizen smirked. "Shiro Kurosaki. Get rid of him and return Ichigo to my side."

"...Is Shiro not to be my understudy?"

"No. I'm afraid not. You'll just have to be alone until we find someone else with his skills. But, not to worry. There are plenty more screw-ups with temper issues scattered around this city."

"Of course." The Espada bowed lowly before exiting the office, a deep frown scarred into his face.

* * *

Ichigo failed to keep up with his fuming brother as they walked along the dark, empty streets. Shiro either didn't care that his little brother was losing ground or did acknowledge it. The albino was practically steaming out of the ears at his previous encounter with Aizen.

"Sh-Shiro?" Ichigo stuttered out.

The older twin abruptly stopped and turned to his little brother, pulling him into a hug so tight it took Ichigo's breath away. The duo stood there in the middle of the red-light district, completely unaware of the two figures making their way towards them.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Shiro whispered. "But I think it's time we left."

The orangette pulled away. "Leave? But Karakura Town is just a little bit away from here. We vowed that we'd stay by them!"

"So what? What's the point of staying next to a bunch of strangers! They may be family, but they don't know a thing about us!"

"Y-Yeah but-!"

Shiro grabbed his little brother around the shoulders. "Ichigo! What do you think they'd say if they saw us right now? A whore and an illegal fighter- both addicted to drugs and both in ranks with Sosuke Aizen!"

Ichigo reeled back, holding his hands over his chest in pain. "Th-that was never the point. We said we'd be near them in case we really wanted to see them again! In case we needed them, they'd always be just a couple miles away..."

Shiro gripped the back of the orangette's hair, pulling him closer until their foreheads were touching. "I won't stay here knowing that he's trying to take you away from me. We leave tonight, Ichigo."

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. Knowing that he'd lost the argument, Ichigo nodded with a sad sigh before Shiro pulled him into a kiss.

"We'll be okay, Ichi."

The duo turned to walked away, but they bumped into a pair of chests. Blinking in surprise, Ichigo and Shiro apologized lowly before trying to walk around the two, but both of the figures in front of them grabbed onto their arms.

Shiro looked down at the hand grabbing his shoulder and up to the face of a blonde-haired man who was grinning toothily down at him.

"What's your problem, man?"

"Good evening Kurosaki-kun. I am Shinji Hirako and this is my associate, Hiyori Sarugaki. I'm sure you've heard of our company. We belong to the fourteenth division in the National Agency. I myself lead the Visored."

Ichigo shivered. "V-Visored?" He started backing away, but the small blonde girl holding him didn't loosen her grip.

Shinji turned to the orange-haired teen. "Why yes, Ichigo-kun. And your father had been sorely missing you two."

Shiro stiffened, trying to wiggle out of the iron grip. "Our father doesn't mean shit to us!"

"Don't be disrespectful. Isshin's been looking for you two since you went missing!" Hiyori growled.

"I can see that you two have gone through a lot, and you're very untrusting. So why don't we just get this over with, eh?" Shinji's smile got deeper.

"We don't want anything to do with you or the old man!"

Ichigo reached out and took a hold of his brother's sleeve- a warning sign for both Shinji and Hiyori, who knew what type of relationship these two had. Hiyori gently let go of Ichigo and instead lightly gripped his hand in greeting.

"I'm Hiyori," she said simply.

Ichigo watched her with wild, scared eyes. "U-um... H-hi... I'm Ich-"

"Don't bother with introductions, Ichi," Shiro said through gritted teeth. "We won't be going anywhere with you! I don't care who you are or what you do! My and Ichi have been fine on our own this long- we don't need the old man."

Ichigo gulped but lightly hugged his brother with his free hand. "Sh-Shiro, you said we were gonna leave anyway. Why don't we just-"

"No, Ichigo."

Shinji straightened. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere. Poor Ichigo seems a little scared."

"Don't tell me how my own fucking brother's feeling!" Shiro screamed, lashing out and punching the blonde on the side of the head.

Shinji knew this was coming, but the punch was much harsher than he figured. The blonde tumbled to the ground with Shiro on top of him, swinging punches in blind fury. Ichigo gasped and went to help him, but Hiyori stepped in front of him, holding his waist in her arms.

"It's alright, Ichigo," Hiyori whispered. "Let them finish it."

He shivered. "Sh-Shiro..."

The albino froze at the sound of desperation in his little brother's voice. Shinji took the opportunity and swung his fist in calculated observation, hitting the side of Shiro's neck and knocking the white-haired teen out completely.

Ichigo squeaked and ran to Shiro's side, picking the albino's head up and putting it on his lap. "Shiro! Shiro wake up!"

Hiyori knelt by his side. "He'll be alright soon, Ichigo. Why don't you get up off of the ground and let Shinji carry him to the car."

"N-no! I w-w-want Shiro!"

Shinji sighed and knelt down next to Hiyori, petting the top of Ichigo's shivering head. "I didn't hurt him, Ichigo, he's just sleeping. Come on- let's go see your dad."

"No! I want Shiro!"

Hiyori rolled her eyes before grabbing the sleeping albino around his unconscious shoulders and hefting him over her own. "I'll take the ass. You get Orangie to come along willingly, or else we're gonna have a riot on our hands."

Shinji almost sighed at her wording, but waved her off. She started walking down the alley towards their black SUV. Poor Ichigo watched Hiyori carry Shiro away while whimpering and reaching towards their retreating forms.

"Ichigo," Shinji whispered, holding him up while the orangette tried to go after Shiro. "It's alright. You're okay. Just think about how great it will be to see your dad again. And your little sisters are all grown up now, too. Shiro will be there and everyone will be happy."

"N-NO!"

"Why not?"

"Sh-Shiro said not to! He said not to go!"

Shinji picked him up and cradled him. "He said that because he thinks that you two are no good for the family. But he's wrong- everyone misses you two a lot. They still love you!"

Ichigo stopped struggling and sniffled back tears. "R-Really? But Sh-Shiro said that w-w-we were t-too bad for them."

"I know. And he wasn't lying to you- Shiro really does think that. But it's not true- everyone loves you two, Ichigo."

"..." Ichigo mulled it over, quietly thinking about leaving behind their criminal life. In truth, the poor orangette didn't know how to live normally. "I-I... I-ll go... but Shiro decides whether we stay or not."

Shinji smiled thankfully and carried the orangette through the alleyway and towards the car, holding in his own thoughts about that. Shinji knew that Shiro Kurosaki would try his hardest to hinder the plot of his father. But there was nothing he could to. As much as the twins might like to return to the streets, the National Agency was keen on forcing them to stay.

Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki were in the National Agency's grasp now. There was nothing they could do about that.

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer watched the black SUV drive away from the shadows, hidden from sight and sound. With a grunt of dissatisfaction, the Espada thought about what he should do.

His mission was to kill Shiro Kurosaki- plain and simple. The very fact that he failed was disrespectful to Aizen-sama on a whole new level.

"I cannot tell Aizen-sama about this betrayal," he spoke quietly to himself.

With a flick of his wrist, his phone appeared out of his pocket. With a few licks of the keyboard, two images came up.

"Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki," Ulquiorra said to himself. "Visored employed under Kisuke Urahara, captain of the fourteenth division until the National Agency. Operating in Karakura Town."

He closed the phone with a sigh and walked out of the shadows, hailing a lone cab that traveled the city before getting in silently.

"Where to, buddy," the driver asked.

"Karakura Town."

* * *

**Chapter Three is up! Thank you For the wait!**

**I'm sorry that it took so long! We had a death in the family.**

**Thankfully, I didn't know the woman who died.**

**But I did have to take time to take care of my aunt and uncle. **

**Updates will be a little slow moving.**

**I'm not dropping the story, but I'll be slow from now on.**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
